a. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for evacuating persons, for example from a multi-storey building on fire, according to the preamble of the first claim.
b. Description of Related Art
A device for evacuating persons is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,204. The device disclosed in this document comprises a balloon which in use is inflated with a gas lighter than air, a gondola connected to the bottom of the balloon and four guide wires connecting the gondola to a vehicle. The guide wires are provided to guide the balloon to a location for evacuating persons. The gondola is provided with two baskets in which persons to be evacuated can take place. Each basket is hung on a cable, by means of which the basket can be lowered from the gondola, so that persons can be evacuated from a high location without lowering the balloon and the gondola. The four guide wires and the two cables are all wound on winches provided on the vehicle. In use, the vehicle is placed on a secure location, after which the balloon is inflated and made to rise to the evacuating location by veering the guide wires and the basket cables in a controlled manner. Persons are evacuated by placing them in the baskets, after which the baskets are lowered while the balloon and the gondola remain at the evacuating location.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,204 however has the disadvantage that it is difficult to operate. The reason for this is that in order to guide the balloon to a location for evacuating persons, all winches of the guide wires and the basket cables have to be operated simultaneously. Furthermore, the use of the gondola with the baskets results in a heavy construction, which requires a large balloon in order to provide sufficient lifting force, which makes the balloon sensitive to wind.